Jesse's Girl?
by Blondezilla90
Summary: What if Rachel finally realized what her true feelings are? Spoilers: Bad Rep 1x17


**Title:** Jesse's Girl?  
**Author:** Blondezilla90  
**Raiting:** NC-17 (Dirty Times)  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Rachel  
**Word Count:** ~2600  
**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me. If they would you'd think I'd write only fan fictions about them?  
**Spoilers:** 1x17 – Bad Reputation

**Summary:** What if Rachel finally realized what her true feelings are?

**A/N:** This is for berryhudson on livejournal, who asked me to write this right after Bad Rep aired. I am sorry bb it took me so long, but you enjoy it (=

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„_You just have to accept the fact that I still care about him deeply...and I know he still feels the same way about me." _

Rachel wanted to kick herself. Hard. As she swallowed the lump in her throat, she quickly turned away from Finn and disappeared behind the white curtain, taking a moment to gather her emotions. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, but she fought against them, trying not to break down while Finn was in the same room as her.

He practically just laid out his feelings in front of her and she stomped over them once again. A part of her was still mad and hurt by what he had done, but the other part was hating herself for dong this. Despite the fact that Finn had hurt her, she still cared for him. She cared for him more than she'd ever admit to anyone. She liked Jesse, but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling for Finn. He was the first boy with whom she fell in love with, but he was the first boy who had stomped over her feelings for the first time as well. And several other times after that. So why couldn't she just forget him and move on? She had Jesse now, a boy who seemed to care for her and wasn't out to hurt her.

Rachel sighed and bit her lip, moving her arm up to slowly untie the hospital gown, moving it slowly down her arms. Her eyes wandered of the white curtain, while her arms moved around her torso. Why was everything so freaking hard? Why? Her arms didn't stop and kept moving up to her hair, lifting it so she was able to tie it. The whole time she was unaware of the fact, that the light behind her caused her shadow to appear through the curtain.

Finn tried hard to concentrate on the ugly floor, trying not to look up at the curtain. He swallowed hard and sighed. He couldn't resist himself and his gaze moved up, hitting himself mentally as they suddenly were glued to Rachel's moving shadow. He felt his pants getting a lot tighter and he cursed under his breath. Yet he couldn't find the strength to just look away. He loved this girl, he had just told her how he felt. He cared for her, more than the stupid Jesse St. Jackass.

Every day he felt like punching himself. He already had her, but his own insecurity and stupidity made him break up with her. It took him a really embarrassing date with Santana and Brittany to realize, he was in love with Rachel. It was too late. She had already met Jesse. He didn't trust him one bit, but his opinion wasn't important anymore. He sighed and pushed the thoughts aside, still staring at the curtain.

He loved how sensually Rachel moved her hair and slowly slipped on her skirt. He loved how she slowly glided into her knee high socks. For a second his thoughts drifted away, thinking how he'd like to slowly move them down her legs again, placing tiny kisses along them. She had beautiful legs. She might be short, but her legs seemed super long.

Mentally Finn slapped himself. He knew how wrong it was, but he couldn't help himself. He desired Rachel in every freaking aspect. She was beyond beautiful. Even Santana was nothing compared to her. Yes, he had slept with her, but it was totally awful and dreadful and he wished he could turn back time, but he couldn't so he had to live with it. Another sigh escaped his lips as he noticed just how tight his jeans were.

He was interrupted by a little scream and Rachel, who seemed to lose her balance. In one quick motion Finn jumped up and rounded the curtain, in time to catch Rachel who was obviously struggling to put on her second sock. She was falling towards him and his arms immediately went around her upper body, holding her up as she slumped into his arms. He made a face as he noticed her lower back was pressed into his lower body and his arousal caused by her before was evidently pressed into her.

At the same time he noticed Rachel was only dressed in a bra, skirt and socks, which caused him to feel like he was going to explode and die. Rachel's heart was racing and it took her a moment to realize what happened. Her hands were clutching Finns arms and her naked back side was pressed into his and there was something, that felt like...

"OH MY..." She squeaked and moved herself up, missing immediately the contact with Finn. He on the other hand was looking intensely into her eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat and she felt herself stepping closer to him, her arms circling his waist slowly. His cheeks flushed and he suddenly broke the gaze.

"I'm...so...rry..." he stammered and tried to step away, but Rachel tighten her hold and craned her neck up, pressing her lips against his. As if a wildfire was lit, Rachel flung herself at Finn, pressing her body into his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands slipped to her waist and pressed her into him, a groan escaping the back of his throat. Before he knew it, his hand had slid down her thighs and he had hoisted her up. Her legs closed around his waist and he carried her towards the the chair, pressing her against it as he deepened the kiss.

Rachel felt her lower body clench and her head spinning, not quite believing what kind of effect this boy had on her. With Jesse it was okay, she felt sparks, but this. This was so much better. It felt like a fire spreading through her entire body, ending in the pit of her stomach. As on cue her hips bucked into him followed by a slight sensual moan. She knew that moment that she might care for Jesse, but she loved Finn...and she wanted to be with him.

Slowly Finn broke away from the kiss to get some air, his lips soon moving down her throat and shoulder. Rachel arched her back as she panted, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and tighten her legs around Finn's waist, pushing his body up a little so she was able to kiss him again. Finn couldn't believe what was happening. He and Rachel, in a doctors office, having the hottest and best make out in the entire world. So he broke away again and looked at her swollen red lips.

"Rachel...I..." She breathed out, but Rachel cut him off.

"I love you too," she mumbled and pressed her lips against his again. This time Finn froze and his eyes shot open. Rachel's heart dropped and she slowly moved away, biting her lower lip.

"I'm...so..sorry..I..." She was ready to pull away completely, but Finn laid a finger on her lips and smiled.

"I love you...but I wanted to say, that the doctor could come back any minute." He chuckled a little as Rachel shed a tear of happiness, flinging herself at him to give him one final kiss.

"Let's get out of here. My dads will be gone till tonight." Rachel smiled and pushed him away, hopping off the chair to dress herself, while Finn took several deep breaths and thought of the mailman. This was killing him. One day, Rachel Berry would be the death of him.

Soon, the two of them were in Finn's car, driving towards Rachel's house. It was still early, since Mr Schuester had signed a note for them so Finn was able to take Rachel to the doctors. Finn took that as a cue to speed. For the first time in his life he went 5 miles over speed limit and he was proud of himself for not freaking out. On the other hand Rachel was.

"Finn slow down." She squeaked and clutched her safety belt.

"Don't worry, no mailman in sight." He chuckled, but soon felt like faceplaming himself, especially when Rachel turned towards him and gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked and crossed her arms. Finn sighed and slowed down a little, staring at the road as he was speaking.

"When my mom took me out for my first driving lesson, I hit a mailman." Now that caused Rachel to laugh and chuckle. She slowly turned again and sunk into her seat, looking at the road ahead of her.

After a while of comfortable silence, Finn pulled up into the Berry household driveway. Before he knew it Rachel had already hopped out of the car and motioned him to follow her. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, throwing her stuff on a little table, while Finn followed her. In matter of seconds she had pulled him towards her again, kicking the door closed. He sighed into her mouth and hoisted her up once again, moving his hands to her ass to squeeze it.

A moan erupted from Rachel and Finn ground her into his lower body, the two of them moaning in unison. As their kiss grew more passionate, Rachel pointed her thumb towards the stairs and Finn obligated, carrying Rachel upstairs into her room. As soon as Rachel's butt touched the bed, she moved her hands to Finn's shirt, pulling it over his head. Her hands softly caressed his chest, as his lips sought hers once again. His fingers fumble with the buttons of her blouse and he clumsily managed to open them all and pull the piece of clothing off.

Rachel grew a little impatient and smiled, moving her own arm behind her back to unclasp her bra. Finn growled a little and slowly pushed the straps off her arms. He placed tiny kisses over her shoulder and down her arms. Rachel arched her upper body and Finn finally removed her bra, staring at her chest in awe. She blushed under his gaze and moved an arm up to cover herself, but Finn stopped her and kissed her lips softly.

"You're so amazingly beautiful." His voice was soft and Rachel nodded. Soon a hiss followed as his mouth latched on her breast. She pushed her chest up against it as his tongue and teeth moved over the sensitive flesh. Rachel thought she was going to lose her mind. Her whole body was feeling like it was burst from the electricity that was flowing through her veins.

"Finn I need you," she rasped out and pulled his head up to kiss him frantically. Finn kissed her back and broke the kiss way to quickly for Rachel's taste.

"Are you really sure about this? I don't wanna do this if you're not ready Rachel." He asked and looked into her eyes. Rachel's heart melt a little and she parted her lips to speak.

"You wouldn't be mad if I said no?" Her voice was quiet and her eyes were desperately trying to avoid his. Finn felt a bit of rage rushing through his veins. If that stupid St. Jackass forced her to do anything, he'd get ready to kill him. He pushed those thoughts away tho and moved her face towards his to peck her lips.

"Rachel, I love you. As much as I want this, I'd never get mad at you for saying no. I'd hate myself if I forced you to do something you're not ready for." With that hie kissed her softly and Rachel responded hungrily, moving her lips towards his ear.

"I want you Finn...I'm sure...I love you too." With that all sense of holding back flew out of the window and Finn moved his hands down to her hips to unzip her skirt, pushing it down her legs. Rachel at the same time unbuckled his jeans and sighed as her hand came in contact with the bulge in his boxers.

"You're perfect Finn," she mumbled and slipped her hands into his boxers, gripping him with her hand. Finn hissed and buried his face in the crook of her neck, while he help Rachel to push off his jeans and boxers. His lips traveled towards hers and he looked up into her eyes.

"You're perfect Rachel...so beautiful." He softly placed his lips on hers and shifted a little, hooking a finger into the side of her panties to slowly pull them down her legs. Rachel smiled at him, butterflies in her stomach fluttering as she witnessed the pure look for admiration and love from Finn.

He half smiled at her in return and pressed his lips to the inside of her knees, slowly kissing his way up her thigh. His finger slowly traced her inner thigh, stopping just a few inches away from her center. Rachel's breath hitched and her hips bucked, craving for more. Finn smiled and let his lips slide over her inner thigh as well, moving up over hip, stomach and ribcage. Rachel bit her lower lip and almost screamed out as his lips were on hers, a finger slipping into her body at the same time.

He smiled at her reaction and kissed her passionately, his tongue moving against hers the same speed his finger moved in and out of her body. Rachel felt every nerve ending in her body buzzing and her toes curling. She pulled away from the kiss, a loud moan escaping her lips as Finn added another finger, flicking his thumb over the bundle of nerves. She thought she was gonna lose every ounce of control in her body.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear and pressed down on her clit, curling his fingers as Rachel's muscles clamped around his fingers. She moaned loudly as she came, plopping down into the mattress. Before she even realized it, Finn had rolled on top of her, kissing her as she slowly came down from her high. She simply looked at him and wrapped her legs around his waist, his erection brushing against her center, causing them both to groan.

"Please Finn...," she whimpered and moved her hand above her head, reaching into the bedside table. He smiled as she pulled out a pink condom, handing it to him.

"Pink huh?" He mumbled and chuckled a little, ripping the little package open to take out the condom.

"I like pink," she simply replied and took the condom from him, moving her hand between them to grip him. In one quick motion she applied the condom, proud of herself she had paid so much attention in sex ed.

"If it makes you happy," he winked and moved down, pressing the tip of his erection against her opening. Rachel smiled, but bit her lower lip, stopping Finn before he was able to move inside of her.

"Be careful...it's...my first time..." Her voice was low and Finn raised an eyebrow.

"But I thought you and..." He couldn't finish, because Rachel pressed a finger against his lips to shush him.

"I lied...I'm sorry." With that she removed her finger from his lips and pressed hers against his, pushing her hips up a he thrusted into her. That moment he took her virginity, but also showed her what true love meant and just how much he loved her.

THE END


End file.
